


Sherwood Schemes

by WolfRune20855



Series: Ever After Parents [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Bad and Red are hiding something, F/M, Grace and Dashing are worried, Marian and Robin are in denial, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: Marian tricks Red and Grace into going to thronecoming.





	

"I'm just saying," Marian said, throwing her tray on to the lunch table, "I beat you fair and square-"

"First of all," Grace interrupted before her friend could say more, "You didn't beat me. You received an A. I received an A plus-"

"Potato, patata," Marian said.

Grace glared at her. "And second of all, I can't just ask him out."

"You can't ask who out?" Red asked, setting her tray down next to Grace's and taking a seat.

Red was a petit girl with brown eyes and black hair cut in a bob. She didn't look very threatening, but, like with Grace, looks could be deceiving. The girl acted shy and quiet, but when the three of them were alone, the real Red was revealed-the Red that didn't follow the rules. The Red that enjoyed going in to the darkest parts of the forest.

"Dashing Charming," Grace said.

"Why would you ask Dashing Charming out?" Red asked.

"Because-" Grace sighed.

"Because I got an A on my DID exam," Marian said proudly.

Red laughed. "That's a new one. But I don't see what this has to do with Grace asking Dashing out."

"I made a bet with Marian-" Grace began, but Marian cut her off.

"She said that if I got an A on my DID exam then she would ask out Dashing Charming," Marian said.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Grace asked.

"Sorry," Marian apologized.

"So," Red said, "I'm guessing that Marian wants you to ask him to Thronecoming. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you can't do that because it's not princess like to ask out a prince?"

"Yes," Marian said.

"You guys are missing the point," Grace said, "Maybe, I don't want to go to Thronecoming with Dashing."

"Why not?" Marian asked, "Has someone else asked you that you would like to go with?"

Both Red and Marian knew that Grace had already turned down about ten Thronecoming invitations, half of those had included marriage proposals.

"Can you let it go?" Grace asked.

Marian stared at her friend. There was no way that she was going to get Grace to ask out Dashing of her own free will. The good thing was that Marian was very good at getting Grace to do things that she wouldn't normally do. Though, she might need a little help from a certain red haired archer. The very thought made Marian want to hurl, but she'd do it. For Grace.

"Fine," Marian said after a moment.

Grace let out a sigh of relief and tried to direct the conversation away from herself and certain members of the Charming family.

"So," she asked Red, "who do you want to go to Thronecoming with?"

Grace could've sworn that she saw Red's eyes flick two tables over to where Bad Wolf was sitting. Grace shook her head, that couldn't be right. It was probably just a trick of the light.

* * *

 

"So," Robin said, leaning against his locker in the boy's locker room, "Who are you asking to Thronecoming?"

Dashing looked up from the book that he had been reading. "Why do you care?" he asked.

The shorter boy shrugged. "I just thought that, perhaps, you had finally gotten the courage to ask Grace out on a real date."

Dashing glared at his roommate. "I do not like Grace," he said.

"See," Robin said, "you say that every time, but, for some strange reason, you come with me every time I mention her name. You do realize that half of the time I'm lying about it, right?"

"I will remember that for future reference," Dashing said, trying to return to his book.

Robin sat down next to him, and closed Dashing's book. "There's no reason to get mad, Dash," he said, "You two are probably the most sensible couple in the whole school."

Dashing laughed. "What about Marian? Last time I checked, she was supposed to be your damsel."

Robin's expression filled with disgust. "That was before she went all 'off script'," he said.

Dashing eyed his friend suspiciously. Robin liked Marian, he had no doubt about that. The boy just insisted on denying it, just as Dashing did with Grace.

He actually had a crush on Grace-he'd had one since sixth grade-but he knew that she wouldn't like him. Not the real him anyways. The Dashing Charming that was less interested in sports and more interested in his studies. The Dashing Charming that wanted to help people with his brains and not his brawn. No one liked that Dashing Charming.

Grace followed the rules. She might've been able to like the fake Dashing Charming, but the real Dashing? She wouldn't be able to like that Dashing, and he couldn't be with anyone that didn't like the real him.

"I'm going to die alone," Dashing groaned in to his hands.

"You're joking, right?" Robin asked.

"Of course he is," Bad Wolf said as he entered the locker room. He threw his backpack into his locker and tugged off his shirt.

Bad had been later and later to practice ever day over the past month. When asked about it, he just said that he had gotten lost or had gone for a run. It wasn't unusual for Bad to go for runs during the middle of the school day, but they kept getting more and more frequent. Dashing knew that something was up, but he wasn't Bad's favorite person, so he didn't say anything.

"Every girl wants to go to Thronecoming with Dashing Charming," Bad somehow made it sound like a bad thing.

"Thanks for your opinion," Dashing said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Robin snarked, "Do you even have a date to the dance?"

Bad shrugged. "I'm going stag," he said.

"Maybe I could do that," Dashing said.

Robin shook his head. He'd have to take things in to his own hands if he wanted his friend to be truly happy. The only downside to his plan was that it involved Marian. Robin couldn't stand the brunette, but he'd work with her. For Dashing's sake.

* * *

 

Marian stared at the door in front of her. She didn't have to do this. She could turn around and head back to her dorm room if she wanted to. Marian shook her head. This is for Grace, she reminded herself and knocked on the door.

Dashing Charming opened the door. He stared at her for a moment before remembering his manners. "Um," he said, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is," Marian said, "Is Robin here?"

Dashing blinked a few times before a slow smile made its way across his face. As he turned around, Marian noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. "Hey, Rob," he said, "there's a girl here who wants to see you."

Marian wondered what Dashing was up to. Robin knew who she was. It was possible that Dashing didn't know her name, but she sat next to him in Science and Sorcery last year. He was the reason that she hadn't failed.

From inside the room, Robin's voice rang out. "Is she hot?"

"She's definitely cute," Dashing said. This was followed by the sound of Robin rushing to the door. He came to a stop as he noticed that it was only Marian.

"Oh," he muttered, "It's you." He was about to turn back to the room, but Dashing pushed him out the door, locking it behind him. "Dash!" Robin protested. He pounded on the door, but Dashing wouldn't open it. Marian couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin asked.

"You," Marian said. Before Robin could retort, Marian swallowed her pride and said, "I need your help."

Robin stopped. "You need my help?"

Hearing Robin say it, made Marian cringe. "Let me rephrase that," she said, "I want you to help me to get Dashing to ask Grace to Thronecoming."

Robin let out a laugh. "That's not going to happen," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Robin paused, "Dashing's not going to ask Grace out."

"Why not?" Marian asked, starting to get offended, "Does he not like her?"

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"How come not?"

"Because!" Robin groaned, "You're insufferable!"

"I'm insufferable? Oh, you should try talking to yourself!"

"Maybe, I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Robin turned around to try to open the door, but it was still locked. He turned back to Marian, who's face was red. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry. Robin shook his head. Had he really just thought that?

"Look," Robin said, "If you want me to help you to get Dashing and Grace together, then I will."

Marian smiled. "Good."

"I'm just saying that it's not something that he's going to do by simply me pestering him."

"How do you know that?" Marian asked.

"Because, I already tried."

Marian laughed. It was a very unprincess-like laugh. "Don't worry," she said, "I've got a plan."

* * *

 

"Red!" Red turned around to see Grace jogging ever so slightly to catch up to her. "Have you seen Marian?"

Red shook her head. "No. Why?"

"She's been gone for the past hour and I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you checked the forest?"

"Yes."

"Stables?"

"Yes."

"Your room?"

"Yes," Grace said, "I checked everywhere. I even checked the kitchens. I don't know where else she could be."

"Where else who could be?" Marian asked, joining Grace and Red.

"Speak of the devil," Red muttered under her breath.

"Where have you been?" Grace asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you?"

"Obviously not everywhere," Marian muttered not-so-silently. Red laughed while Grace shot her an evil look. "And since you want to know so badly, I got asked to thronecoming."

"Really? By whom?"

"Robin," Marian answered.

"Robin?" Grace asked. "Robin Hood? As in Red's cousin?"

"Very distant cousin," Red added.

"Yes," Marian said.

"But you hate Robin," Grace said.

Marian laughed. "Who ever said that I hated him?"

"You did. Multiple times."

"Well, maybe I don't hate him."

A grin spread across Grace's face. "So, I was right. You've had a crush on Robin all along."

"I wouldn't say that," Marian said, "I'd say that it's a means to an end."

"What end?"

"The thronecoming end."

"But what are we going to do now?" Red asked, "I mean, now that you have a date what are Grace and I going to do?"

"We can all go together," Marian suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"We can go as a double date-or, well, a triple date."

"So, now I have to find a date?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Marian said, "I'll find dates for the both of you."

"That's what makes me worried," Red muttered, but Marian didn't hear her.

* * *

 

Something was up with Robin, Dashing could tell. Call it a sixth sense or something, Dashing could always tell when something was up with Robin, even if everyone else couldn't. And right now, Robin was hiding something.

"What're you hiding?" Dashing asked, opening his locker and stuffing his athletic bag inside.

"Who said that I'm hiding anything?" Robin asked. Dashing raised an eyebrow. "All right, all right," Robin said. He pulled an arrow out of his locker and started messing around with it, a habit of his that made Dashing nervous. "I was wondering if you were still planning on going stag to thronecoming?"

Dashing sighed. "I thought I already made that pretty clear, Robin."

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Yes, it's a no. Why do you care?"

"Because my date has some friends, and she doesn't want them to have to go stag, too. So, I said that I had a very handsome prince friend that happened to be going stag, and wouldn't it be wonderful if my friend went with her friend."

"Who is this friend?" Dashing asked, "And more importantly, how did you get a date?"

"I've decided to take offense to that." Robin said, "And you don't need to worry about the date, just say that you'll go."

"I'll go," Dashing said, "As long as she's not mean, or evil, or weird."

"Don't worry," Robin said with a smile, "She's beautiful. Now all that I have to do is find someone else..." Dashing watched as Robin's eyes narrowed in on Bad Wolf. "Bad, my buddy," Robin skipped off to join Bad at his locker, "I was wondering if you still wanted to be the only guy on the bookball team going stag, or if I could change your mind?"

Dashing sighed and closed his locker door. If Robin was recruiting Bad, there was no way that this was going to turn out well.

* * *

 

"I'm going to kill Marian," Grace said nonchalantly while pulling her blonde hair up in to an intricate hair-do.

"You don't mean that," Red said, trying to slip the ginormous red hood on without messing up her hair.

"You're right," Grace agreed, "I'm going to strangle her in her sleep."

"You almost had me believing you for a second there. You'd make a great villain."

"Thanks," Grace said as she stepped back to examine herself in the mirror.

Her dress was of the palest blue color with a corseted top and a long, billowing skirt. It was a rather simple dress, but one Grace it looked stunning. Grace had chosen it herself, and it could hold a whole arsenal of weapons in the skirt alone.

"You look beautiful," Red said, admiring Grace's gown.

"Thanks," Grace said, "You don't look to shabby yourself."

Red's dress was long sleeved and completely black except for the red hood covering her short hair. The dress reached all the way to the floor and then some, which Grace knew had been purposeful. No one could know that Red was wearing running shoes underneath her gown.

Red blushed. "Thanks you," she said, just as Marian swept through the door.

Unsurprisingly, Marian wasn't wearing a dress, at least, Grace wouldn't call it a dress. She was wearing a pair of brown leggings and a long sleeved top to match. Her skirt seemed to be missing the entire front, as only the back side was present. She was wearing a pair of boots, and an arm guard with her dress. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid.

"What are you wearing?" Grace asked, slightly horrified.

Marian looked down at her outfit. "Do you like it?" she asked, "I designed it myself."

"I can tell," Red muttered under her breath.

"What happened to the one your parents sent you?" Grace asked.

"The blue one with the cone hat?" Marian snorted, "Like I would be caught dead in that."

"It was pretty."

"Whatever. Now, if you don't mind, the boys are waiting."

Grace sighed. "You know it would help if you told us who you'd set us up with."

"Oh? I never told you?" Marian feigned surprise, making the other girls more irritable. "Well, Red, you're going with Dashing Charming, and Grace, you're going with Bad Wolf."

"What!?" Grace and Red asked at the same time.

"Well, I couldn't have Red go with Bad. I mean, he's a Wolf. And, Grace, you made it very clear that you didn't want to go with Dashing. So, this was the perfect compromise." Marian ignored the looks she was receiving from her friends. "Now," she said with a smirk that rivaled Robin's, "If you don't mind, the boys are waiting."

* * *

 

Robin was happy. His plan was going along as planned, his suit made him look dashing, and he was going to thronecoming with Marian. Although, that last one didn't make him happy. At least, not that happy.

He glanced at the two boys beside him. Both of them were wearing suits much like the one that Robin was wearing, although Bad looked like he was about to tear his off. Dashing looked incredibly comfortable in his. Robin supposed that all Charmings were comfortable in fancy clothing.

Dashing leaned over to Robin. "Who is it that I'm going with?" he asked. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Robin said, "It's Red Hood."

He glanced at Bad Wolf, who was staring out in to space. He already knew the plan. Robin doubted that he would be able to stand going in the same group as Red Hood if he hadn't explained the importance of it. He also might of thrown a couple hundred bucks into the agreement.

"Red Hood?" Dashing asked. "Wait, who are you going with?"

As if answering his question, Robin heard Marian's voice behind him. "Robin, sweetie," she said, hooking her arm through Robin's. He couldn't help but notice how naturally it fit there.

"Marian, dearest," Robin said.

Beside Marian, Grace choked. "Get a room you two," she said.

Marian's face began to redden, but Robin squeezed her hand. It was all part of the plan. After all, they didn't actually like each other. That would be ludicrous.

Dashing, who had been completely silent since Grace entered the room, finally decided to say something. "Hey Grace," he said.

Grace smiled. "Hey Dash," she said.

Robin groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

"Hey guys," Red said, finally joining them.

"Alright," Marian said, "Everyone's here. Let's go."

* * *

 

Thronecoming was everything that Red had expected it to be, and, by that she meant not much. She knew that Snow White had put lots of time planning the entire event, after all, her roommate always seemed obsessed with Snow. She could tell that Snow did a good job, but Red just didn't like dances.

"I'm tired," she said to her date, Dashing Charming. "I'm going to go sit down."

Dashing looked concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just tired," Red said.

"Oh," Dashing nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Red shook her head. "I think there are a few girls that would like to dance with you," she said, gesturing to the literal line behind them. Without waiting for Dashing to say anything, Red made her way over to one of the tables and sat down.

Red surveyed the room. Marian and Robin were dancing together. Red knew that this was all part of some plan to get Grace and Dashing together, but she couldn't help but notice how natural those two looked together. They looked like they were made for each other, as much as Grace and Dashing did.

Her eyes flicked over to Grace, who seemed to be having a good time despite the fact that her date was Bad. She watched as he spun her around, and couldn't help but be a little jealous. Dashing was a good dancer, but he wasn't Bad.

Maybe something was wrong with Red, but she wasn't enjoying Thronecoming as much as her friends. With one last glance at Bad and Grace, Red left the room.

* * *

 

Grace watched as Red left the ballroom, although where she was headed, Grace wasn't sure. She had left Dashing to the mercy of one of the many princesses in line. Grace couldn't help but laugh. She knew that Red going to Thronecoming had been a bad idea. The girl hated dancing.

"What's so funny?" Bad asked.

Grace looked at Bad. He wasn't that bad of a dance partner. _A little grumpy?_ Yes. But not a bad dancer.

"My friend just decided to leave," she said.

"Which friend?"

"Red," Grace said, though she didn't see why Bad cared. Bad nodded and they continued around the floor for another minute.

"Please excuse me," Bad said, pulling away from Grace, "I need to run to the restroom."

"Okay," Grace nodded and watched Bad leave. She walked over to a table and sat down to wait for her date to return.

* * *

 

Dashing was tired of girls asking to dance with him. He was tired of girls stopping him as he tried to get some punch, or grab a brownie, or go the restroom. Dashing had been trained to be a gentleman, but this was getting ridiculous. He glanced over at the table where Red had been sitting, hoping to find that she had returned. Red wasn't a bad dance partner, and she wasn't interested in him, not romantically, at least. Dashing's chest swelled as he found a blonde girl sitting in Red's place.

Dashing had always thought that Grace was beautiful, even when she had been the awkward blonde in pigtails and braces, but she looked especially beautiful tonight. Her gown seemed to fit her perfectly, hugging her figure in all of the right places before dropping to the floor. She was playing with something in her hands, and it seemed to sparkle in the disco light.

"Dashing!" Dashing's attention was drawn away from grace by a short, chirpy girl with ebony hair and ivory skin; Snow White. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Dashing felt like telling Snow that he had indeed seen her only a few minutes earlier. In fact, she had been one of the girls that he had been trying to avoid. Dashing liked Snow, she was nice, but Snow was one of the many princesses hoping that Dashing was her TLK, true loves kiss. Dashing was fairly certain that he wasn't Snow's prince charming, and right now he really didn't have time for her to try to convince him.

"I'm sorry, Snow," Dashing said in his most princely voice, "But I have some urgent business to attend to." With a graceful bow, he ducked away from Snow and made his way over to the table where Grace was sitting.

He stopped in front of her, and finally realized what she was holding in her hands. "Is that.." he paused, not believing what he saw, "Is that a knife?"

* * *

 

Bad found Red in the gardens, laying down on a stone benches with her knees up staring up at the night sky, her sneakers peeking out from underneath the hem of her dress. Bad took a seat on the damp grass, not caring if he stained his new suit. As he sat down, Red shifted, her grey eyes meeting his.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey" Bad said.

Bad and Red had been meeting up in private since their encounter in the forest a few months previously. Bad kept telling himself that the reason he was sneaking out to visit with the Hood girl was to learn her weaknesses so that he could exploit them, but he knew it wasn't so. Bad like Red. She was interesting, and she laughed at his jokes. She was nice, but, most importantly, she wasn't scared of him.

Bad knew that they could never be anything more than friends, and even being friends was a risky move. Wolfs and Hoods hated each other. That was just how it was. There was nothing that Bad could do to change that, no matter how much he would like to. So he constantly reminded himself that he and Red were friends and only friends. If only it would work.

"What are you doing out here?" Red asked.

Bad shrugged. "I didn't feel like dancing," he said.

Red snorted. "Liar," she said, "You love dancing."

"I didn't feel like dancing with Grace," Bad said.

Red smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile all the same. "Don't you think she'll miss you?"

"Hardly," Bad said, "We both know that this was all a plan by Marian and Robin to get Grace and Dashing together. They'll probably thank us for our absence."

"Yeah," Red agreed, "You don't think they'll think that we left together, do you?"

"Why would they?" Bad asked, "You're a Hood, I'm a Wolf, we're supposed to hate each other."

"Yeah," Red said again, "Do you think Marian and Robin wil get together as well?"

"I don't know," Bad said. It was obvious that Marian and Robin liked each other, just as it was obvious that Grace and Dashing liked each other. In times like this one, Bad couldn't help but be a little bit envious. They had no idea how easily they had it. Bad rested his head against Red's feet.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

Bad smiled. "I'm fine," he said.

Red stared at him for a moment then resumed staring at the stars. "They're beautiful," she murmured.

Bad watched Red as she watched the night sky. Red thought herself to be plain, and Bad could see why. She was not as beautiful as Grace or as outspoken as Marian, but, to Bad, she was better than both of them.

Red caught him staring and blushed. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

_I love you._

"Nothing," Bad said, "Nothing at all."

* * *

 

"Is that a knife?" Grace's head snapped up as she heard the all too familiar voice of Dashing Charming cut through her thoughts. She quickly stuffed the knife back into her skirt where it belonged.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Grace said, but she knew that it was too late. Dashing Charming was a smart boy, and he had perfect vision, he knew that what Grace had been playing with was indeed a knife. For once, Grace had no idea how to fool someone in to thinking that she was a perfect little princess.

"Why do you have a knife, Grace?" Dashing asked.

Grace really hated that her stupid heart liked Dashing. It didn't help that her stupid brain kept telling her how smart he was either. "Congratulations," she said all too sarcastically, "You caught me. Now what are you going to do? Tell Headmaster Grimm?"

Dashing just stared at her. "why would I tell Headmaster Grimm?"

"Because..." Grace stopped. If Dashing couldn't think of a reason to tell Headmaster Grimm then, perhaps, she shouldn't give him one. "Nevermind," she said. She waited for Dashing to turn around and go back to talking to Snow, but he didn't. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Dashing took the seat across from her. "Do you like knives, Grace?" he asked.

Grace shrugged. "I guess," she said, "What's it to you?"

"It's just," Dashing said, "that's not very princessy."

Grace leaned in so that only Dashing could hear her. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, Dash," she whispered, "I'm not very princessy."

"Well, that's a relief," Dashing let out a sigh.

"What?" Grace asked, surprised at his response.

Dashing grinned. "I'm going t let you in on a secret, Grace," he said, "I'm not very princey. Noe, would you like to dance?"

* * *

 

Marian watched as Dashing and Grace made their way out on to the floor. Holding each other, smiling, and talking. She smiled at Robin and pointed over to where Grace and Dashing were dancing.

"Looks like the plan worked," she said.

"Yeah," the ginger said, "Looks like it went perfectly. How'd you know that Red would leave early?"

"I know Red," she said, "and she hates dances. How'd you know that Bad would leave, too."

"I know Bad," Robin said with a smirk, "And he likes Red."

"Do you think that they know that we know?" Marian asked.

"No," Robin said, "Our friends are idiots that way."

"Yes, they are," Marian said. She leaned against the dessert table, stealing a brownie from a couple talking at the end of the table.

"You thief," Robin said, poking her in the ribs, "I don't see how you're so skinny. You eat enough for three men."

"Genetics," Marian answered. She turned and once more surveyed her friends. They looked happy, she was glad for them. "We make a pretty good team," she mused.

"'Yes, we do," Robin agreed.

"Just so we're clear," Marian said, facing the archer, "I still hate you."

"Me too."

"Good," Marian said. She watched her friends as they danced and laughed, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
